It's World War III?
by Anastasia Keehl
Summary: Membahas masalah tahun 2012 yang dikabarkan merupakan kiamat dunia, America dan para nation lain hadir untuk membahas masalah ini. REMAKE! Mind to RnR? Warning: Possible OOC and some OCs.


Halo, saya balik lagi xD I

ya, ini fic saya edit.

Awalnya saya berencana mau meng-discontinued atau dihapus –karena plotnya nyaris hilang dari kepala- tapi, karena ada yang minta buat dilanjutin yah… Saya hapus saja yang masih berantakan dan saya post ini balik. Gapapa kan? :D

Oh ya, ceritanya jadi agak beda sama yang belum saya edit. Kenapa? Karena plot yang lama sudah hilang dari ingatan saya. Ya, silahkan gampar saya. OTL

* * *

Disclaimer: Capek deh nulis ini. But, well… Hetalia-Axis Powers = Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.

Warning: Kemungkinan Out Of Character, Original Character(s), Humor gagal nan garing, Jalan cerita yang –mungkin- agak gaje.

* * *

New York City, kota yang tak pernah tidur, Amerika Serikat.

America terdiam di depan TV super besar miliknya. Mulutnya menganga, menyebabkan popcorn yang barusan ia makan langsung terjatuh seperti tetesan hujan (?). Popcorn nya langsung ditangkap Tony yang memang sudah lapar berat, tetapi America tidak mengizinkannya memakan –bahkan menyentuh popcorn miliknya itu.

Pelit? Memang. Kapan sih America nggak pelit?

"Yang benar saja!"

Sebenarnya, tadi America sedang menonton salah satu film-film horror zombie kesukaannya, sampai tiba-tiba layer menggantikan filmnya menjadi Headline News berdurasi 5 menit.

5 menit yang berhasil membuat otak America langsung korslet.

Benar! Headline news barusan menampilkan bagaimana hebohnya persoalan tentang ramalan suku Indian Maya yang mengatakan tahun 2012 merupakan 'End of the World' atau 'Apocalypse' atau sederhananya 'Kiamat'.

"Hero tak bisa membiarkan ini! Ramalan ini tak boleh terjadi!" teriak America sekencang-kencangnya, menumpahkan mangkuk popcorn yang tadi dipangkuannya –yang langsung dibawa kabur oleh Tony-

"Aku harus memberitahu semua nation! Harus!"

* * *

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, America?"

England dengan muka betenya sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang disusun mengelilingi sebuah meja super besar. Seperti yang di Konferensi Meja Bundar itu lho.

Dan ya, England tidak sendiri. Ratusan nation-nation di dunia duduk mengelilingi meja itu seperti dirinya.

"Ada masalah penting dan harus kita menghentikannya!" teriak America.

Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah America, sambil menutup telinga mereka.

"America-san, kau tak perlu teriak-teriak. Sudah ada microphone di tanganmu." kata Japan, sambil menutup telinganya.

Semua berpikir, kenapa negara Adikuasa pada akhirnya harus pemuda berisik macam dia?

Ah, tapi tidak apalah. Bagaimana kalau yang menempati posisi America adalah Russia?

Semua langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Katanya 2012 dunia bakal kiamat! KIAMAT LOH! KIAMAT!" teriak America. Sepertinya belum berhasil memproses apa yang barusan Japan ingatkan ke pemuda itu.

"NGGAK PERLU TERIAK-TERIAK, BEGO!" balas nation-nation yang lain.

America langsung mingkem. Kasian, dikatain 'bego'.

"Lalu, memangnya kenapa? Itu kan cuma ramalan semata, tak usah dipermasalahkan lah." kata England enteng sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Iya, America-san. Itu hanya ramalan." sambung Japan sambil mengangguk-angguk setuju. Disusul dengan anggukan nation lain.

"Tapi aku sudah melakukan beberapa penelitian mendukung!" balas America tak mau kalah.

"Penelitian apa?"

"Tahun 2012 itu tahun penuh kesialan! Friday the 13th nya aja sampai 3 kali! Kalian bayangkan? 3 kali! PERTANDA SIAL!"

"Jangan sambung-sambungkan masalah ramalan ini dengan urban legend tak terbukti milikmu itu, America!" sembur England.

"Tapi memang benar begitu!" balas America tak mau kalah.

Seperti biasa, dua negara maju ini mulai adu mulut. Japan hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Mon ami, erhentilah menjadi kekanak-kanakan, kalian membuat malu France nii-chan!" komen France.

"KAU BUKAN KAKAKKU!" teriak mereka berdua barengan.

Germany berdeham, "Bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan kiamat itu bukan sepenuhnya 'kiamat'?" ujar Germany

Semuanya langsung menoleh ke negara yang dulunya mantan 'biang-kerok' Perang Dunia ke-II.

"Apa maksudmu, aru?" tanya China.

"Yah… bisa saja 'kiamat' yang dimaksud itu seperti bencana besar… atau perang, da." Sambung Russia. Germany mengangguk setuju.

Semuanya langsung diam, berpikir. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan negara yang sedikit 'miring' ini.

Apa? Miring? Nation-tan semua cepat hapus pikiran itu sebelum Russia membaca pikiran kalian! Dia sakti!

"Bencana bisa saja, tapi kalau perang nampaknya mustahil. Ini zaman modern lho, masa masih mau perang-perangan ve~?" komentar North Italy.

Ini pertama kalinya North Italy menyatakan hal yang (cukup) normal.

Jangan-jangan dunia memang mau kiamat?

"Bisa saja kok." Jawab Russia sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

Oke, mungkin maksudnya sih cuma senyum biasa, tapi yang namanya 'seram', 'psycho', dan 'membunuh' memang tak bisa dijauhkan dari Russia.

Russia menunjuk ke arah Israel yang sibuk mem-bully Palestine.

Germany menunjuk ke arah Indonesia dan Malaysia yang lagi cibir-cibiran.

Russia dan Germany menunjuk ke arah duo Korea pelotot-pelototan.

Semua nation langsung saja melihat ke nation-nation tersebut.

"Kok kita diliatin?" tanya Indonesia dan Malaysia. Menyadari keduanya –secara tak sengaja- menyebutkan kalimat yang sama, keduanya langsung cibir-cibiran lagi.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan gue!"

"Elu yang ikut-ikutan!"

"Nggak, elu!"

"Elu!" oke, mari kita abaikan saja pertengkaran tidak jelas mereka.

"Kok gue diliatin? Gue ganteng yah? Ih, gue tau kok gue ganteng tapi gak usah gitu deh, da ze!" Oke, seperti biasa. South Korea balik lagi narsisnya.

Maklum, efek dari America nampaknya.

"Kalimatmu barusan membuatku makin ingin menghancurkan 'kegantenganmu' itu, saudaraku." Respon North Korea, kelam.

"Eh, komunis. Diam aja lo!" balas South Korea.

England langsung menghela nafas, "Tuh, liat tuh. Pengaruh elo." sebutnya sambil menyikut lengan America.

Sedangkan Israel cuek saja dan terus mem-bully Palestine tanpa menghiraukan pandangan dari nation-nation lain.

"Harap tenang, da! World War 3 bisa saja terjadi kembali dan bisa saja itu salah satu 'kiamat' yang dimaksud. Lebih baik, kita mencegah hal-hal yang dapat memancing perang, da."

Semua terdiam. Sunyi! Tidak ada yang berani lagi berbicara, baik itu Indonesia, Malaysia, Korea, atau siapapun.

Hey, ini Russia yang berbicara!

"Bisa saja gue sama Malon." pikir Indonesia. Hubungannya dengan saudara serumpunnya itu memang sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik.

Diluar dugaan, Malaysia pun berpikir hal yang sama. Dan hal ini terjadi lagi…

"Eh, elo jangan ikut-ikutan gue terus dong! Kreatif dikit!" sosor Indonesia.

"Hah? Kau yang ikut-ikutan! Lagipula sejak kapan kau bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?" balas Malaysia.

"Dari dulu, Malon bodoh! Jangan ikut-ikutan gue dong! Sampai segala yang gue punya elu ikutin, ngepens sama gue itu ngaku aja deh~"

"Itu kebetulan doang, bego! Dasar Indon bodoh!"

"Malon sialan!"

"Indonsial!"

"Malingsia!"

Para negara Southeast Asia yang lain hanya bisa malu melihat kelakuan dua negara berkembang ini. Thailand dan Vietnam pun terpaksa langsung melerai mereka berdua.

"Dasar, negara-negara Southeast Asia itu pada kekanak-kanakan semua." sindir China sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. "Kalau begini, setiap negara berpeluang untuk menciptakan adanya perang, aru."

"Di East Asia yang seperti mereka berdua juga ada kok." ucap Hong Kong, tenang.

"I-iya sih, aru."

"Oke cukup! Cukup!" sela America "Russia dan Germany benar. Karena itulah aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk mencegah semua bentuk yang memacu terjadinya perang terjadi! Benar kan, Russia?" bisik America ke arah Russia sambil berkedip.

Russia tersenyum manis.

Semua nation langsung bengong.

Itu barusan America berkedip ke Russia.

Dan Russia tersenyum manis. Untuk pertama kalinya.

Dunia memang mau kiamat, kelihatannya.

"Jadi, setiap benua akan ada nation-nation yang mengawasi dan setidaknya berusaha mencegah apapun bentuk-bentuk yang mampu membuat perang terjadi lagi. Bagaimana?"

Semuanya diam. Tidak, sebenarnya mereka ingin protes tapi sepertinya percuma saja.

Begitu-begitu, America itu nyolot lho.

"Hayoo… Bagaimana? Cemerlang kan ide gue? HERO gitu lho!" teriak America.

"Seharusnya ide kita, America." bisik Russia sambil bergumam 'kolkolkol'

Japan angkat tangan, "Ano… kalo seandainya nation-nation yang seharusnya mengawasi itu justru malah yang nantinya berperang bagaimana?"

'Bagus, Japan! Itulah yang kami pikirkan dari tadi!' batin semua nation.

America berdeham, "Y-yah, seharusnya jangan sampai begitu. Nation yang mengawasi harus memberi contoh yang baik. Ya kan? Ya kan? Ya dong!"

Semuanya langsung berharap America –dan Russia- tidak salah pilih.

* * *

"Oke! Benua Asia. China, Japan, Thailand, Singapore, Turkey, Russia, India."

Singapore langsung melepas headset yang tersemat di kedua telinganya dengan wajah masam. "Hah, gue dipanggil yah?"

"Iya, bloon. Dengerin iPod mulu sih elo. Tau nggak musti ngapain?" Tanya Indonesia.

"Nggak."

"Kau harus mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik nation di Southeast Asia yang bisa mengakibatkan perang terjadi." Jelas Malaysia.

"Yap! Bersama dengan Thailand." Sambung Indonesia.

"Gue? Ngawasin?"

"Iya."

Singapore terdiam, "Berarti termasuk juga ngawasin elu berdua dong?"

Indonesia dan Malaysia tersenyum, "Benar!"

Singapore terdiam lagi.

"EH, SIALAN! APES BANGET GUE!" teriaknya.

Sementara disisi lain, China menghela nafas, "Kenapa harus aku lagi, aru?"

"Karena China-hyung yang paling tua, da ze!" respon South Korea dengan gaya happy-go-lucky nya.

"Aku tahu soal itu, aru!" teriak China. "Cuma itu tandanya aku harus mengawasi kau dan saudaramu itu!" China langsung berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk North Korea yang entah sedang menulis apa di sebuah secarik kertas.

"Apa kau nunjuk-nunjuk?" serunya sambil memberi death glare.

"Eh, tidak aru." China langsung mingkem dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

'Perasaan gue juga komunis tapi nggak gitu-gitu amat.' batin China. 'Pengaruh Russia ya?'

"China-san, mohon kerja samanya." Ujar Japan, sopan. "Mari, kita bersama mengawasi dan mencegah segala bentuk perbuatan para nation yang mampu mengakibatkan perang."

"Aniki, Japan, good luck yah~" seru Taiwan.

Japan tersenyum, China cuma bisa bertampang ngenes.

"China-kun, mari kita bersama bersatu dan mencegah semuanya, da." Ujar Russia sambil tersenyum dan mencengkram bahu China.

'Kenapa harus dengan dia lagi, aru.' batin China menangis. 'Dan gue nggak mau bersatu dengan kau!'

"Kenapa menangis, da? Kau tak suka denganku? Kau tak mau bersatu denganku?" tanya Russia polos sambil meremas pundak China.

Tampang ngenes belum lepas dari wajah sissy –buagh- China.

Turkey, mendengar namanya dan nama Japan disebut, langsung menyerbu Japan untuk memeluknya, "Yay! Nihon! Mari kita berjuang bersama!"

Japan hanya pasrah saja dipeluk oleh Turkey, "I-Iya, Turkey-san."

"Singapore, mari kita bekerja sama ana~" kata Thailand sambil tersenyum.

"G-gue apes." Gumam Singapore.

Thailand mengehela napas sambil berkata, "Yang sabar yah. Nasib kita sama kok."

Ya, cuma itu yang bisa dikatakannya.

* * *

"Yak! Berikutnya kita beralih ke Eropa! England, Switzerland, Germany, Sweden, Spain, Netherlands…"

Semua para negara-negara Eropa langsung mendengar dengan seksama. Sampai sejauh ini sih belum ada masalah dengan pilihan-pilihan America.

America pun melanjutkan "…dan France."

England langsung bangkit dari kursinya, "APA, FRANCE?" sambil mencengkram kerah America ia berteriak, "KENAPA KAU PILIH NEGARA MACAM DIA?"

"Reaksimu berlebihan sekali, mon ami." France langsung geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dia itu kurang waras!" protes England sambil menunjuk-nunjuk France. "Pervert, hobinya cuma minum wine, dan melakukan tindakan asusila seperti menggrepe-grepe!"

"Mon ami, kau menyakiti hatiku~ Teganya kau mengatakan onii-chan mu ini kurang waras." respon France.

"Eh, kodok! Elu bukan kakak gue!" balas England. "Dan kau memang kurang waras!"

"Oh ya~ Yang dulu sering nempel-nempel ke gue, minta dipotongin rambutnya, minta dimasakin makanan, minta ini minta itu siapa~? Hayo…?"

"G-git! JANGAN DIINGAT-INGAT LAGI, BEGO!" dengan wajah memerah England langsung bangkit dan hendak melempar pena yang ada di tangannya ke arah France.

Sayang, Russia jauh lebih sigap. Ia langsung menahan tangan England, mencegahnya melempar pena tersebut ke France.

"Kalian berdua bisa tenang, da?"

England langsung mingkem dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

Sedangkan sisa negara Eropa lainnya hanya geleng-geleng melihat sikap England dan France.

"Mereka tidak pernah dewasa." Bisik Switzerland, disusul anggukan dari Germany dan Sweden.

Disisi lain, Netherlands sedang menunduk lesu, "…Kenapa deh Indonesia itu harus di Asia…" bisik Netherlands pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, kau berharap buat mengawasi kakakku yah~?" tanya Singapore sambil menyikut lengan mantan penjajah itu.

Netherlands mengangguk-angguk dengan bercucuran air mata. Singapore sebenarnya langsung ilfill ngeliat om-om macam Netherlands nangis bercucuran air mata seperti di sinetron-sinetron. Mana ada ingusnya pula lagi.

'Duile, segitu cintanya sama kakak gue.' Pikir Singapore.

Singapore langsung duduk mendekat dengan negara kincir angin itu, "Tukaran dengan gue yuk?" bisik Singapore.

America langsung menyela, "WOOPSS! Singapore, tidak ada tukar-menukar. Kau kebagian Southeast Asia ya Southeast Asia. Tidak bisa tukar-tukar!" serunya sambil menepuk (lebih mirip menggebuk sebenarnya) pundak Singapore.

Sekarang Singapore yang bertampang ngenes sambil meringis mengelus-elus pundaknya, Netherlands langsung ber-OTL ria.

'Gagal deh.' batin mereka berdua. 'Dasar America sialan!'

Beruntunglah kalian, Singapore. Netherlands. America tidaklah sesakti Russia sehingga ia tidak bisa membaca isi hati kalian.

* * *

"Oke! Berikutnya, Afrika. Egypt, Seychelles, Cameroon, dan Botswana." seru America.

Negara-negara Afrika tersebut hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Hah? Gak ada yang mau ngasih komentar dikit nih?" tanya America, "Ya udah, berikutnya benua Amerika. Untuk Amerika Utara Tentu saja, GUE yang AWESOME sang HERO OF THE WORLD ini, Cuba, dan Canada…"

Tiba-tiba America langsung terdiam. Ia membaca ulang catatan kecil yang tadi dipegangnya, "…Canada?"

America menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Bukan, bukan karena efek dari sikapnya yang malas pakai shampoo atau apa, ia kebingungan.

"Canada itu siapa?"

England mengangkat bahunya, "Canada? Ada yah negara yang namanya gitu?"

Japan langsung menimpali, "Ada nggak sih, yang benderanya merah-merah terus ada daun maple-nya?"

"Hah? Baru tau." respon England.

"Personifikasi negaranya yang bagaimana sih? Saya belum pernah ketemu, da." sambung Russia.

Semua nation juga mengangguk setuju.

Jadi, siapa sebenarnya Canada ini?

Sebenarnya sedari tadi Canada sudah hadir di dalam ruangan pertemuan ini. Duduk di samping America sendiri malah! Selain itu, Canada tak lain adalah saudara America sendiri.

Dengan wajah menunduk Canada hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya, "Kumakichi, kenapa semua orang melupakanku?" ucapnya lirih sambil mengelus-elus bulu beruang kutub miliknya. "Bahkan saudaraku sendiri, maple."

Sayangnya, dengan tatapan bingung beruang putih itu hanya merespon dengan, "Kau siapa?"

Seandainya Canada itu yandere, Kumajirou mungkin sudah dimutilasinya. Tetapi, Lelaki pirang itu hanya menambah keras tangisannya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bulu-bulu hangat Kumajirou.

America, beruntunglah saudara kembarmu tidak segalak South Italy atau sesadis North Korea.

"Ya sudah, mari kita lupakan saja siapa atau apa Canada itu." sambung America lagi. –di bagian ini, Canada makin keras tangisannya. Sayang, tak ada yang dengar- "Untuk Amerika Selatan yaitu Argentina, Brazil, dan Peru."

Sama seperti respon dari negara-negara Afrika barusan, tidak ada satupun negara-negara Amerika Selatan ini yang berkomentar.

"Tidak ada komentar juga?" tanya America lagi. "Ya sudahlah, demikian informasi dariku. Negara-negara yang telah disebut sudah bisa memulai tugas pemantauan besok. Mari kita tutup rapat ini."

Para nation pun langsung bangkit dari kursi-kursi mereka dan bergerak meninggalkan ruangan pertemuan.

"Dengan rencana cemerlang gue, dunia pasti akan selamat!" bisik America pada dirinya sendiri dengan pedenya. Ia pun menyusul nation-nation lain dan keluar dari ruangan pertemuan tersebut.

* * *

Setelah saya baca ulang, fic ini agak kekurangan deskripsi OTL

Dan lagi saya merasa yang ini malah jadi lebih gaje. Iya, lebih gaje dan agak ngalor-ngidul kemana-mana. O.O

Menurut kalian humornya dapat nggak? Soalnya kata saya agak garing. OTL

Para pembaca yang baik, mohon reviewnya ya. Silahkan beri saran, pujian, dan kritikan. Oh, saya tekan kan. TIDAK TERIMA FLAME! Kalau ingin memberi kritikan, berilah dengan cara yang baik sehingga saya juga dapat meresponnya dengan baik. :D

Buat yang sudah membaca maupun mereview, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Saya akan mencoba balas kalau-kalau ada pertanyaan dari pembaca sekalian xDD

Anastasia Keehl, sign off.


End file.
